The invention relates to a transcoding device comprising a decoding section for
--receiving a first coded bit stream, and PA1 --converting the first coded bit stream into at least one data signal, and comprising a coding section for PA1 --receiving at least one data signal, and PA1 --converting at least one data signal into a second coded bit stream, which transcoding device has a coupling, situated between the decoding section and the coding section, for transporting at least one data signal. PA1 data reprocessing means for generating a data signal, and PA1 demultiplexing means having an input for receiving the first coded bit stream and having a first output coupled to the data reprocessing means and having a second output for generating an information signal, the coding section being provided with PA1 data processing means for receiving a data signal, and--multiplexing means having a first input coupled to the data processing means and having a second input for receiving an information signal and having an output for generating the second coded bit stream, the coupling being disposed between the data reprocessing means and the data processing means, and the further coupling being disposed between the second output of the demultiplexing means and the second input of the multiplexing means.
Such a transcoding device is generally known, the decoding section being formed by a decoder and the coding section being formed by a coder. The decoder converts the first coded bit stream to be received, which represents a compressed video signal, into a data signal by decoding said bit stream. The coder converts this data signal to be received into the second coded bit stream, which represents the video signal in another way, for example in accordance with another standard or by only reducing the bit rate, by coding said data signal. Between the decoder and the coder there is the coupling for transporting the data signal which represents the video signal per se in uncoded form.
Because compressed video signals comprise so-called difference pictures and normal pictures, both the decoder and the coder should have a feedback loop which is utilized in decoding and coding a difference picture and is not utilized in decoding and coding a normal picture. For example, for the purpose of prediction means (motion compensation and motion estimation) present in the feedback loop of the coder, much computation has to be carried out in the coder.
Such a known transcoding device has, inter alia, the disadvantage that, for example, much computation has to be carried out in the coding section.